RvB Ball UniverseZ
by acerjoestar
Summary: Me, Tucker and Lawson been resurrected by shenron, became warriors with incredible powers... a new adventure arise for these new warriors.
1. Opening 1

A/N: the first Crossover with Red Vs Blue and Dragon Ball z.

(Dragon Soul)

Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found  
We can find paradise.

Shenron was behind the three warriors.

All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!

Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)

Blood gulch, Chorus, and planet Vegeta blowing up. The pod that was carrying Goku to Earth.

Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free  
I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live

the city of raccoon City blown up by a nuclear missile, Goku as a kid was fighting against the whole red ribbon army.

(That's how we'll live)

My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win

Dio powered up ready to destroy the universe and reality itself permanently among new henchman's

We will fight for love and glory  
We will live to tell the story

me and Tucker training to end this madness.

There is nothing we cant live through  
Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!

Ryu and Ken were fighting against a bunch of robotic coolers.

Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now  
Don't stop, keep your spirit proud  
And ride upon the wind

Me and Tucker unleashed our own powers against an army of frieza forces.

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now

All three of us turns super Saiyan against Dio..

Don't stop, there's so much to be found  
We can find paradise  
All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul

Goku Along with the whole gang.

Dragon Soul!


	2. the three new warriors

A/N: this is a mix-up between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball super and Red Vs Blue season 13-14.

Millions of years ago before Goku arrived on Earth and became a super Saiyan and when the reds versus blue war On chorus.

Freezer shot a a firing ball at planet Vegeta.

The whole planet was already blown into Oblivion...

A few years past..

The snowy facility, my body was frozen in the ice..

?: I'm also almost ready to die...

?: Is this is how I end?

?: I guess there's nothing an empty room full of white light...

Shenron: you still have a chance to live..

?: A dragon is this a guardian of heaven...

Shenron to ?: I'm giving you a chance to be resurrected..

? to Shenron: What do you mean by resurrected..?

Shenron to ?: I can give you powers and recreate your body to something new...

? to Shenron: okay fine that's fine by me.

Shenron to ?: two more that however had been dead... But I could resurrect them and give them new bodies as well...

? to Shenron: who's likely are there two mysterious people.

two mysterious figures finally showed up one that had Aqua armor the other had White that kind of look like The Meta.

Tucker: where am I?

Lawson: are you God?

Shenron to them: no I am the Dragon, known as Shenron. And I am here to resurrect you three. And I can give you three wishes.

Tucker to Shenron: okay then we have to use them very wisely.

Lawson: and we do need new bodies..

Shenron uses his power to resurrect them with new bodies.

Heavy Joestar: had a similar uniform compared to Goku but except the difference with green and black.

Tucker: modified is helmets what a scouter ability to check opponents power, merged with Spartan and Saiyan armor. Including plasma laser.

Lawson: had the same thing like Tucker except his helmet was Halo 5 type. Including the plaster was modified with a needler and beam rifle.

Lawson: I kind of like it.

Tucker: I kind of like this laser blaster. And I still got my sword..

Heavy: I kind of like it kind of reminded me of someone though but I don't got no who..

Shenron to them: now what exactly are your wishes..

Heavy: well my first wish is... Give me some psychic power, and give us the same abilities as that super Saiyan warrior.

Shenron to Heavy: I can give you the psychic power and some of the powers of the super Saiyan warrior..

Tucker: which I had no idea what psychic power is..

Lawson to Shenron: what exactly does the psychic power does?

Shenron to Lawson: the psychic power can make you seen the past and the future itself.

Tucker: that is very intriguing..

Shenron to them: what exactly is your second wish?

Heavy: hmmmmmmmmm...

Lawson to Heavy: so what exactly is thinking for the second wish?

(Flashback)

Wish for the three elite warriors

1\. Tora

2\. Shugesh

3\. Fasha

(Flashback ended)

Heavy to Shenron: my second wish is the resurrect of the three warriors: Tora, Shugesh and Fasha. Without those monkey tails..

Shenron to Heavy: your second wish has been granted.

Tora, Shugesh and Fasha who were resurrected summoned in front of them.

Tora: oh my God.. what in the world happened..?

Shugesh: what exactly is this place?

Fasha: is that a dragon?

Tora, Shugesh and Fasha saw Shenron the dragon along with Heavy, Tucker and Nova.

Heavy to Tora: yo what's up?

Fasha to them: okay we do have a lot of questions for you three, 1st; where exactly are we, 2nd: why is there a big dragon, 3rd: who exactly are you three?

Heavy to Fasha: we're going to make this a bit of a long story short number 1. I think this is the afterlife and 2. your dead, and technically this is Shenron the dragon that could Grant you any wishes, well only three..

Shugesh: we're dead already!?

Tucker to Shugesh: yes you are, so are the three of us.

Tora: so this is the afterlife...

Shenron to them: you have a chance to be resurrected again, to make up for your crimes and sins...

Lawson: I figure out where this is going..

Shenron to Heavy: what exactly is your third wish?

I talk to myself wisely about what the third choice will be.

Lawson to Heavy: do you have any idea what your third wish will be?

Tucker: is it a way to get out of this place?

Heavy reply to them: I'm splitting the wish into three parts!

Everyone gasped!

Tora to Heavy: are you sure about this..?

Heavy to Tora: trust me I know what I'm doing, you gotta have faith...

Heavy to Shenron: My first part of the wish is.. to make the Earth become a crossover reality.

Shenron to Heavy: your first part of the wish will be granted, what are the other two parts?

Heavy to Shenron: my second part is named this universe infinite, but all of the ZFighters and it's especially Goku, I want this to be my own universe. Especially bring back some of the freelancers like agent Georgia and the triplets!

Tora: goku..? Why you does the name ring a bell...

Fasha to Tora: are you sure we can trust them for this.

Tora reply to Fasha: seen that there's no other option, we can trust these three guys for now..

Shenron to Heavy: your second part of the wish has been granted, what is your third part of the final wish?

Heavy reply to Shenron: it's a find a way out of this place to get it back.

Shenron uses power to summon a door. Thar can take them out of the afterlive.

Shenron to them: Your wishes has been granted now time to go.

Shenron disappeared in front of them.

Shugesh: man, that is some crazy stuff.

Lawson: let's go back.

Tora mind: (I wonder how much has it been changed since we been gone.. has it been a month or year... Who knows it's time to see what the real world looks like..)

Every one of them went how to displace an into the living world.

To Be Continued...


	3. Universe XZ

A/N: this is my Universe of this crossover calls Universe XZ, Of Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Rooster Teeth, Capcom, Sega characters.

All of them got teleported to the Universe XZ.

Tora: so are we exactly alive?

Tucker to Tora: I feel like the this is our universe.

Fasha to Tucker: some alternate world we're living in.

Heavy: well this is our new home.

Shugesh: well this will have to do for now..

Heavy: maybe we should explore the place.

Lawson to Heavy: I'm very curious to see the place how it is now.

All of them flying to the nearest city, CN city.

They landed into the ground.

Fasha: well this is a very unusual City.

Tucker: why does it feel awfully familiar.

Heavy: actually this is Cartoon Network City.

Lawson to Heavy: I thought that thing was what's a commercial on cartoon with all the cartoon characters from Cartoon Network.

Shugesh: well this is very unusual.

Tora: well let's go explore the place.

All of them were exploring the place.

Num 1: who exactly are those people?

Num 2: well there must be tourist's.

Num 4: well are they're power levels?

Num 1 to Num 4: they're what!?

Num 2 to Num 4: that's kind of breaking the fourth wall and stealing their stuff.

They were exploring more of Cartoon Network City.

Shugesh: this place is full of a lot of weird people...

They saw a Martian Manhunter, Ben 10, Ed, Starfire.

Fasha: these people are beyond weird..

Tucker: but some of these people are from the Justice league.

Lawson: this city's full of cartoon characters...

Tora to Lawson: this is the bizarre thing I have ever seen..

Heavy: well that will have to fly, traffic could be hard from here.

Tucker reply to Heavy: well I guess we have no choice but to fly.

All six of them flew off.

Num 4: oh my God they can fly!

Ed: they must be superheroes!

They were still flying above the city, when they came across Superman.

Superman: seems I'm not the only one that can fly.

Shugesh: we are more faster a flying..

Heavy to Shugesh: look we don't got no time for him.

All six of them flew past Superman.

Superman in mind: (I really have incredible strength and power.. they don't seem like Kryptonian... What in the world are they...)

They kept on flying across the city when it came across Lapis Lazuli.

Tora, Shugesh, Fasha, Tucker and Lawson flying past Lapis.

Lapis: who or what are you people, you don't seem like normal person.

Heavy to Lapis: let's just say I'm a Saiyan I'm 10 times faster compared to you at flying.

Lapis reply to Heavy: we'll see about..

Heavy: KAIOKEN x100!

Heavy went kaioken x100 on Lapis Lazuli a flying quickly pasted her.

Lapis: you know what nevermind...

Heavy was flying so fast he was flying past his own crew.

Heavy you also flew so fast pasted The Flash.

Flash: well it seems that I'm not the only one fast enough.

Heavy: you know I'm really kind of having fun..

Tucker to Heavy: don't take your powers for granted.. we have to be more responsible to help these people.

Heavy agree to Tucker: okay you're right about that but it's kind of fun..

Lawson: we need to find a hotel, somewhere to sleeping.

Shugesh: well I do feel a little bit drowsy...

Fasha to Heavy: are you sure sleeping in some type of sloppy dump..

Heavy reply to Fasha: our going likes of the hotels here on Earth.

Tora to Heavy: what exactly happened to planet Vegeta?

Heavy he did not replied, didn't want to tell them the truth.

Heavy to Tora: I don't know how to say this to you guys... Frieza blow up planets Vegeta, everyone is to dead..

Tucker: why do I feel like that this is a bootleg of Superman.

Lawson to Tucker: Tucker! too soon!

Tucker to Lawson: I'm just saying it's just like Superman, when his planets was blowing up..

Tora, Shugesh and Fasha we're all shocked and in horror.

Tora: the MONSTER going to pay for killing our people!?

Shugesh: how he's going to pay for that!?

Heavy reply to Shugesh: actually Goku killed Frieza...

Tora to Heavy: who is Goku?

Heavy reply to Tora: someone that kind of looks like bardock.

Shugesh: all right bardock's kid name was kakarot.

Fasha: so kakarot actually killed Frieza.

Tora: but his power levels beyond an average.

Heavy reply to Tora: well actually he has been training a lot pushing his body and its power to his limits... So that's why he killed Frieza..

Shugesh to Heavy: why you have to train a lot to become stronger.

Tora: well all my people can find closure..

Lawson to Tora: well would you need to get some rest.

Shugesh: find let's find a hotel..

They all took off and fly to the nearest hotel..

However some alien robots drone was spying on them.

Vilgax: they're not even some ordinary people.. what exactly are they..

To Be Continued...


	4. characters for the Crossover

Characters:

Prince Vegeta

Abridged Goku

Bunny Bulma

21

Chichi

Gohan

Nappa

Trunks (future)

Goku black

Chichi black

Cell

Cell jr.

Bardock

Kale

Caulifla

Broly

Frieza

Cooler

Froku

Napgeta

Goten

Vegeena

Karotta

Savage 17

Queen 18

Slick Goku


	5. Mis-adventures

The next morning, Heavy took a little bit early flight to look around the place.

Heavy: where should I start with first..

Heavy flew over the capsule Corp building.

Heavy: well I should visit Bulma and Vegeta..

Heavy in mind: (oh.. man I have a pretty good idea what to do..)

Heavy had landed into the ground.  
And walked closer building and rang the doorbell.

Bulma came directly to the door.

Bulma: yes who is this?

Bulma was caring bulla opened the door and saw Heavy.

Bulma: oh my are you new around here?

Heavy reply to Bulma: yes I am a Saiyan but there's no need to fear me I do not work for that lizard snake Frieza.

Bulma to Heavy: why should I trust you?

Heavy explains to Bulma: okay long story short is, Frieza destroyed the saiyans planet called planet Vegeta. And technically Goku is a Saiyan... I mean you don't have to trust me if you..

Bulma did not know what to say, she kind of did believe half of it.

Bulla kind of felt asleep.

Bulma to Heavy: me and I kind of do feel bad, I could see why Frieza is a kinds of a bit of a asshole.

Heavy to Bulma: language please I do not think you do not want to say that in front of your kid...

Bulma to Heavy: oh my bad..

Heavy to Bulma: so where exactly is that Prince of all saiyans?

Bulma to Heavy: oh you know doing some random weird stuff..

Heavy to Bulma: I see, doing the vitamin D things with other people..

Bulma to Heavy: yeah. Kind of weird thing to people..

Heavy start was about to leave, but padded bulla on the head gently.

Heavy to Bulma: your husband can be quite a handful, but he is kind of nice somewhere inside his heart.

Bulma kind of felt flattered by no one has never said that before.

Heavy took off to go after Vegeta.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

In the Forrest, Tucker was training.

Tucker: how to become a lot stronger now..

When a bunch of trees fell on him he cut them in half with his plasma blades.

Tucker in his mind: (I will not let anything hold me down! I must be responsible with this power to help others!.. to push my powers to its limits.)

Tucker went kaioken x20.

He punched through a bunch of trees, and then he used a kaioken blast.

Tucker: okay I guess that's enough of training, time to take a break.

Tucker open his own lunch box where he made his own meal.

While back with Heavy..

Heavy was still flying looking around for Vegeta.

Heavy: where the hell could you possibly be!?

Until Heavy had spotted Vegeta.

Heavy had landed in front of Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta to Heavy: who the heck are you supposed to be?

Heavy reply to Prince Vegeta: let's just say I was looking for you dirty horn!

Prince Vegeta to Heavy: my that was a very harsh thing to say...

Heavy to Prince Vegeta: I was just waiting to beat the crap out of you!

Prince Vegeta to Heavy: so you want to fight me, eh?

Heavy and Prince Vegeta we're getting ready to fight until.. a Saiyan pod came crash landing.

Prince Vegeta: what in the world!?

Heavy: was that a Saiyan pod here!?

Prince Vegeta to Heavy: it can't be one of the Frieza men..

Heavy to Prince Vegeta: code it be one of the saiyans, that survived.

Prince Vegeta reply to Heavy: well we're not sure that's herb investigated it.

Both Prince Vegeta and Heavy flu to where the saiyan pod crash-landed.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
